Blackbeard
'''Blackbeard '''is the playable character from the Canine Strike: Petropolis Offensive campaign. Early Life Blackbeard was born on October 18, 1977 to two dachshund dogs. He was interested in weaponry and played a lot of first-person shooter games during his teenage years. He went to the University of Petropolis to study history and effects of war. After college, he went to Ranger school, succeeded, and got the Ranger tab. Instead of joining the Army Rangers 75th Regiment, he joined the Delta Force counter-terrorist unit, as there are less qualifications. He participates in the war against the Red Masks terrorist group when they attack Petropolis. Events of CS:PO Blackbeard joins the Delta Force at the beginning of the game. He's taught how to fire weapons, throw grenades, man turrets and drones, etc. He is then sent to attack Petropolis Airport Terminal 2B after it was taken over by the Red Masks. Blackbeard kills numerous terrorists alongside his teammates Recker and Montagne and is then sent to take down the arms dealer that's supplying the Red Masks. He is successful and prevents the Red Masks from gaining any supplies. However, the Red Masks set an EMP bomb over Petropolis and communication between him and the rest of the Delta Force is cut off. Blackbeard's teammate, Recker, sniffs down Snatcher (the game's main antagonist) and they attempt to stealthily assassinate him, but fail when security guards catch him on a security camera. Blackbeard, Recker, and Montagne are sentenced to forced labor and if they don't comply, they will be executed. For 3 days they perform hard labor, but they come up with a plan. Blackbeard distracts a guard, while Montagne knocks him out from behind, and they steal his weapons. The plan gies well, and they find a stash of C4. They plant the C4 around the headquarters and destroy the building, but fail to kill Snatcher. They run after an unarmed Snatcher and tackle him. Snatcher steals Montagne's knife and stabs Blackbeard in the chest, and Montagne and Snatcher get into a fist fight. Blackbeard pulls the knife out of his chest and throws it at Snatcher's eye, killing him instantly. Blackbeard is rescued by Delta Forces that search the city a few hours later, and he is treated for his injuries. He is given a medal of honor for his service and killing Snatcher and retires to marry his crush that he met in college. Traits Blackbeard doesn't talk much during the campaign, but does talk during some cutscenes, such as when he is caught by the security guards in the Red Mask HQ. He does his best to help his squad and is friendly toward everyone in the Delta Force. He does well in tough situations, such as when he loses communication with the rest of the Delta Force after the EMP bomb goes off. Favorite Weapons Primary Weapons * M4A1 w/ Red Dot Sight and grenade launcher * AK-47 with Stubby Grip and Muzzle Break * P90 with Red Dot Sight and Suppressor * MP5 with Holographic Sight and Suppressor Secondary Weapons * Suppressed Intervention * M9A1 w/ Bayonet Equipment * Frag Grenade * Stun Grenade * Breach Charge * Thermite * Recon drone Trivia * Blackbeard is heavily based off of the operator Blackbeard from Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege. * Blackbeard has met Dudley White at the University of Petropolis, who is another character created by User:DarkWolf47. Dudley is the main character of Wolf's other creation, Barking Bad. * Blackbeard is a "weenie wawa" which is a mix of a dachshund and a chihuahua.